User talk:CEORaithSienar
Wikia Templates I hope you're planning on actually updating all these articles to standard conformity. I really do not want to have to go to each individual article and put in the Clean Up tag.... --Cadden Blackthorne 15:19, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Yes I plan on updateing all of those enteries. I'm just getting used to how Wiki works so I don't screw it up. --CEORaithSienar 01:01, 24 October 2006 (UTC) *That's cool. I just wanted to check up on that stuff, 's all. I won't bother marking them, then. --Cadden Blackthorne 05:16, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Can I call you once I'm ready to put up stats for the ships I'm posting? Or at least direct me towards a guide on how to post the stat sheet for Wiki? I'd appretiate it :P --CEORaithSienar 10:41, 24 October 2006 (UTC) *The best practice would be to follow others' examples. :P Thus, use templates like the Carrack Cruiser, Nebulon-B Frigate, Imperator-class Star Destroyer Mark I, Y-Wing, etc. --Cadden Blackthorne 15:16, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Picture Pages Uhh, Raith... are these pages with just pictures in them... are they supposed to be future Wikia articles, or did you make them to hold a picture in? Just checking, trying to figure out what you're doing. :P --Cadden Blackthorne 15:21, 26 October 2006 (UTC) I fully intend on making those pictures full entries in the near future. Currently hammering out the specs and then I'm going to phase in the ships history and then finally the specs. --CEORaithSienar 15:25, 26 October 2006 (UTC) To make an adendum I remembered something from our talk last night. I belive you said something along the lines of being able to examine a picture over specs. That is the idea in mind for setting up the groundwork of these entries :P --CEORaithSienar 15:27, 26 October 2006 (UTC) *Like I said, just wanted to know what you were doing. 'Cause if they were supposed to be just picture entries, then I'd have to tell you you were doing it wrong. :) So long as they're intended to be actual articles, though, no worries. --Cadden Blackthorne 15:51, 26 October 2006 (UTC) **I'm getting tired of all those pages without stats. Either put up the whole thing, or don't put anything up at all! --Jagtai 17:27, 28 October 2006 (UTC) ***Give him some time Jag, he's just gotten back, and getting used to the wiki. Plus, SFS has a lot of stuff to be put up. --Mirrodin 18:58 28 October 2006 **Specs will begin appearing in the next week. I'm putting them together now. Sort of can't help the fact that I'm working 52 hours plus at work. Been throwing alot of my spare time into trying to work on the Wiki project. ***Didn't mean to sound so harsh, Mace. Sorry 'bout that. I just meant, instead of putting them up gradually, why not make each entry fully, with history, stats and pics? It makes it much more streamlined AND you don't have to remember which ones have already been done. --Jagtai 08:20, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Specs are beginning to appear. I'm using CEC's specs as the testing grounds and so far so good. Just have to deal with Sam's spec sheets and order. *Grumbles about him not having them in Alphabetical Order.*--CEORaithSienar 19:45, 2 November 2006 (UTC) System Rating? Is there a purpose to this? All I've seen of it thus far is as a duplicate of the shield rating. For example, the stats taken from the Scimitar Bomber: *System Rating: 30 *Shield Rating: 30 SBD I'm curious to know what the logic is behind it. It seems extraneous to me. --Halomek 20:59, 8 November 2006 (UTC) System Ratings are a match of shield rating but it serves another purpose. It's the rating Ion Cannons have to beat to disable a craft. This rating is a carry over from my old specs list that I had dateing back to prior to Exodus and I usually include it in my specs but it's not NECCESSARY persay. It wouldn't matter one way or another if it stays or not as long as members know the shield strength typically is the strength to beat with Ion Cannons as well if you want to disable a craft.--CEORaithSienar 12:17, 9 November 2006 (UTC)